My Hero
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Barry may not be a damsel, but he's feeling a little distressed right about now. Thankfully Frost is here to save the day.


Summary: Barry may not be a damsel, but he's feeling a little distressed right about now. Thankfully Frost is here to save the day.

Notes: For SnowBarry Week Day 2 - (Not Quite) Damsel in Distress

_**My Hero**_

Honestly, Barry wasn't entirely sure what happened. He'd run into the room, circled to be sure it was empty, headed back to the door and... whoosh.

He was in the air, ropes around his legs, twirling slowly in place. It was... not good.

Cursing softly to himself and thanking the Speed Force for lightning given abs, Barry struggled to reach the ropes to dislodge them or at least start loosening them. Unfortunately, the ropes grew tighter instead.

"So, hang around here often?" asked an amused, if somewhat icy voice.

"Frost," Barry breathed the name out in relief. "Give me a few more seconds, I'll be right down."

"Sure you will," Frost drawled, leaning against the door frame and watching him in amusement.

Barry scowled and redoubled his efforts, using his speed to tug and pull and vibrate against his bindings, but to no avail. They were definitely getting tighter, biting into his legs now. "Fuck," he groaned, letting his torso fall back down and then cursing again as blood rushed towards his head. "Okay, fine, I need help."

"Now, now, Caity is always going on about how I need to learn to say the magic word when I want help. What's the magic word, Flash?"

"Please, Frost, help me get down?" Barry just knew she was never going to let him live this down.

"Much better. Now lets see..." Frost hummed and circled him at a laconic pace, head tilted back as she analyzed his predicament. "Alright. I've got a plan. You're not going to like it." Holding out her hand, an icicle grew atop her palm. Backing away, she judged the distance, hefted the icicle, and Barry had just long enough to regret not bringing Ralph along on this mission before she was chucking it hard through the air at just the right angle that the sharp ice sliced cleanly through the rope.

With his legs still bound, Barry didn't really have the option of using the speed force to give him enough time to land on his feet. But he did manage to twist such that he landed on his shoulder instead of his head. Sitting up cautiously, Barry cradled his hurt arm awkwardly.

"That's not looking so good," Frost muttered, kneeling down beside him and prodding his shoulder.

Barry flinched away from her probing touch. "It's dislocated," he muttered.

"Sorry. Probably should've put something soft under you first." Regret colored Frost's voice as, suddenly, the situation wasn't quite so funny.

"It's fine. Just need it put back in place before my healing rate makes things worse instead of better." He patted her closest knee with his good hand. "Can you fix it?"

"Better let Caity do it," Frost told him, the platinum blond already starting to leach away from Caitlin's hair.

"I told her it was a bad idea," Caitlin muttered. "Alright, on the count of three, I'm going to push your shoulder back into its socket, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Just... just do it, alright?"

Caitlin nodded. "One," she said, putting her hands in position. "Two." She started applying slight pressure, adjusting her grip a little. "Three." And then she was expertly setting the dislocated joint back in place.

Barry let out a cry of pain, the world nearly whiting out on him. He slumped against Caitlin for a moment, face pressed against her neck as, slowly (for a speedster), his vision flickered back to normal. Already the pain was numbing.

"Just breath with me," Caitlin murmured, quietly directing Barry to breathe in and out with her as they sat together on the floor. "Feeling better?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yeah. I need help getting the rope off my legs though. It's pretty tight." Barry was reluctant to pull away from his girlfriend's arms. But they really needed to get the rest of the trap off of him.

Caitlin nodded and let Frost take back over.

Inspecting the ropes and, perhaps, taking advantage of the situation to fondle Barry's thighs and butt, Frost sat back thoughtfully. "Okay, so I think I get how the ropes were done so they'd get tighter around you when you squirm. But I should be able to get rid of the whole thing if I undo the right knot, so..." She made another icicle, this one slender to help her pick apart the knot near Barry's feet. The ropes loosened instantly when she was done and Barry kicked them off, reaching down to massage his calves with one hand.

Frost smirked and stood, then offered Barry a hand up. "So I'm looking forward to how you're going to explain this to the others."

"I'd rather not," he muttered. "It startled me. When I ran over it the first time, I triggered the trap but didn't notice. When I ran over it a second time, it tripped me. Startled me right out of the head-space I have to be in while running and..."

"Up you went," Frost finished with a laugh.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Lucky you, it was just me and Caity who saw. I suppose... I suppose we don't have to tell Ralph or Cisco or Iris any of this," Frost teased. "Lucky we love you, ya klutz." And then Frost sort of froze up, ducking her head to avoid Barry's gaze.

She'd never said that she loved him before. Barry had said it, both to Frost and to Caitlin. Caitlin said those words to them both too. But Frost avoided the word love like the plague.

Gently, Barry reached out to cup Frost's face. "Very lucky indeed," he agreed, encouraging her to look back over at him. "I love you too," he told her. "And while this may have been embarrassing for me, I don't mind telling everyone you're my hero tonight."

The smile on Frost's face was radiant.


End file.
